Hybrid catalysts for conversion of methane through a synthesis gas pathway to gasoline-range hydrocarbons, (mainly isoparaffins) and LPG, comprising a ZnO—Cr2O3 methanol catalyst with a ZSM-5 type zeolite, have strong water gas shift activity. At high single pass conversions, the buildup of steam pressure causes conversion of CO to CO2. Without control, this makes these “isosynthesis” catalysts unsuitable for GTL applications, where carbon is the limiting element and for carbon efficiency, it is necessary to reject the oxygen in the synthesis gas as water.